


For Every Step Will Show

by Psaiki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Original Sailor Senshi, Romance, Shitennou, Silver Millennium Era, hints of Crystal Tokyo, hints of right before the Sailor Moon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaiki/pseuds/Psaiki
Summary: A freak winter hits Kunzite's Middle Eastern territory and Venus is invited down from the moon to see what it's all about.  What exactly happens to a girl, who's home planet is the hottest in the solar system, when she steps foot in a "winter wonderland"?  Something that may make it hard for her to return to her princess and her duties.





	For Every Step Will Show

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was done for the Senshi and Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang (2017) over on tumblr. My artist was Galaxylily and they gave me a great piece based on the prompt winter. This is the first time I've ever participated in something like this and i had a lot of fun! I hope Galaxylily likes it, and I hope anyone else who reads it likes it!

* * *

 

It’s late, late, and her patrol shift’s almost over.Plus, she can hear the princess snoring, even all the way from the other side of the moon.She’s beginning to grow a bit bored.

 

Venus enters the empty hall for the last spot check tonight, her chain at her hips, but her bow drooping a bit.She barely resists from rolling her eyes, noticing that the room is the same as it has been all night.Then she turns and flops down on the floor; her hair makes a pillow beneath her back.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” she sighs into the night.“It’s been over a week and he’s sent no word.”And then her traitorous brain comes up with something that makes her swallow the words behind her lips. _‘What if he never sends word again?What if he’s done with her?’_

 

However, there’s passionate fire that simmers under her blood, the mark of Venus, and it easily scoffs at those thoughts.She is, after all, a goddess.

 

She spends the rest of her shift in that room, lying on the floor and staring into space. 

 

* * *

 

Venus senses the message before it arrives.She feels it in her bones that today’s the day she’ll find out why she’s missed him so much.A single, small slip of paper just magically appears before her eyes and she snatches it out of the air before it can disappear.His words are short, written elegantly, but they are for her and her alone.

 

He wants to see her…He wants to see her!

 

When she finishes reading the message, she practically vibrates right down to Earth immediately.But she’s a soldier of duty first, and remembers she should check with her princess before making any trips to the marbled planet.A bleary, just awoken for the day, Princess Serenity gives her blessing for Venus to visit Earth, with the little stipulation that the blonde guardian drops the moon princess off at a certain prince’s palace first.Venus doesn’t even try to argue. 

 

After safely remanding her princess to the secure hold of Prince Endymion, the orange clad warrior flashes away and to the territories of the one she wishes to get a hold of.

 

She reappears in a world covered by a blanket of white.Instantly, her battle senses heighten, and almost just as strong, her worry for him.She’s never experienced anything quite like this.But before she can blink again, she spots him just a step away, waiting for her.Venus goes to take that step when she finds she cannot move, but to shiver uncontrollably.The uniform of the Sailor Senshi of Love is not suitable for these circumstances.

 

“Kunzite?” her breath fogs before her in a whisper.“K-k-k-kunzite…?”

 

He turns to her, “Venus?You came…”It takes him mere seconds to notice the violent shivers she is overcome with.“What on Earth were you thinking, wearing that?Do you have no sense…” the general gets a steamed up rant going, but it’s filled with exclamations of worry and concern, as if he’s afraid she’ll literally turn to ice any second.

 

But Venus is too cold to properly rebuke him.Instead, she returns to her earlier worries, “W-what happened here, Kunzite?What’ss all thisss white stuff?And why is it so c-c-cold?”

 

“It’s snow.”Then he gently smiles at her.

 

When the soft as a dream cloak drapes across her shoulders, everything instantly becomes less biting and she latches onto the warmth as he settles the closed clasp at her collar bone.Kunzite seems to have made the cloak appear out of nowhere, for though the cold had slowed her down, she knows he never turned away from her.He rarely uses his magic in front of her, not because she is afraid, but because of what others may think.Venus has told him again and again that his secret is safe with her, and that she admires his abilities; having magic makes the two of them more similar than even she would have originally dreamed of.She knows that there is some sort of bond between Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou, and Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi, but sometimes she is kept up at night when she questions whether the bond developed from their feelings, or whether their feelings developed from the bond. 

 

Today, though, they have met in a village nearer to the edges of his territory, than to the center, where those that he commands keep a watchful eye out.In fact, she hasn’t spotted a single other person since landing, so the blonde woman can only guess this village is rather small.These factors may have persuaded him to use magic once, but she doubts she’ll see anymore for the rest of her visit.

 

One last shiver passes through her before she opens her mouth again.“Snow?This is snow?”

 

“Yes…” he notices the confusion in her eyes and he suddenly realizes, “you’ve never seen snow before, have you?”

 

“I am Sailor Venus, a princess born and raised on the planet Venus.The only thing I’ve ever seen that I could compare to snow, is the ash that comes from all of the volcanoes my planet boasts.Oh, and it doesn’t exactly snow on the moon!”

 

“Volcanic ash is nothing like snow.But if it makes you feel any better, I only saw snow for the first time during a trip to Zoisite’s territory about a year back.”He’s not laughing, but she can tell he’s amused.

 

“Well, I do always appreciate it when you admit you’re no better than me…” her eyes glitter.

 

They stare at one another until she is the first to turn away, but it’s only to giggle into her palm, knowing she has won—for now.

 

“Yes, well, it normally doesn’t snow here.At least, not for the last one hundred years.”Kunzite reaches for her hand to guide her next to him, and they begin to walk further into the village.“The climate of the territory I govern isn’t right for this kind of weather; it’s too warm and dry.But under the right circumstances, it is possible.And the last time it was possible was about a hundred years ago, so we weren’t exactly prepared when the temperatures unexpectedly dropped and the snow started falling.I’ve been traveling around the region, checking in on the various cities and towns my territory supports, and making sure that this hasn’t done any irreparable damage.So…there’s a reason I haven't been in contact until now…” slowly he trails off when he realizes she is no longer paying any attention. 

 

Venus has somehow made it ahead of him and is swiveling her head back and forth, long, blonde hair following.She’s staring at everything, from the snow covered roofs to the smoke billowing from chimneys, from her footprints as they crunch to the flakes as the fall around her.When one of her head turns flashes his way, he catches her smile, which causes his breath to catch.He suddenly realizes how much he has missed her and that with this, he will never hesitate to reach out for her again.

 

Before he can wipe the goofy grin from his own normally stoic face and join his companion, the general spots a mother and daughter peek out from their front door.The mother seems to be gently persuading the young girl to venture out into the snow.And the daughter is clutching something in her hands that makes Kunzite curious.He decides to join Venus just as the girl steps outside.

 

When the little girl hesitates near them, Kunzite is ready for her, but Venus is not.

 

It’s not often that anyone comes up to them when they are together.Sometimes it’s because of who he is, and sometimes it’s because of who she is.The leader of the Sailor Senshi wearily eyes the steaming cup (so that is what the girl’s mother sent her out with, the leader of the Shitennou recognizes) as it is held out to her.When she looks to Kunzite for answers, he smiles and nods to tell her everything is perfectly okay.So Venus takes the cup with a smile of her own.The little girl rapidly dashes away as soon as she’s handed over her burden, too shy to stick around a moment longer.

 

She takes a sip and her eyes widen.It tastes of Venus! 

 

“What is this?!” the surprised blonde holds out the cup before him.

 

To her further surprise, he bends down to take a sip, his lips almost brushing her fingers still gripping the cup.“It’s spiced cider.Something that actually doesn’t get made that often around here; it’s a beverage more suitable for actual winters.”

 

“It’s perfect…” she whispers.Kunzite feels his heart suddenly stutter until it explodes into an accelerated version of its normal, steady beat.

 

* * *

 

As he starts to guide her to the wall guarding the back of the town, she realizes she’s lost track of time; that she hasn’t once thought of who might be missing her on the moon and whether or not they might eventually send someone after her. 

 

But she also realizes that she hasn’t actually felt the cold since the moment their eyes met.Now she’s afraid that when she does have to return to the moon, she’ll only feel something that resembles the foreign, invasive chill of her first encounter with snow as she wanders the castle’s halls.Maybe if she holds onto the memory of this day it could be enough to keep her warm.

 

The cloak shifts against her and when she goes to pull it closer, she remembers the empty cup she still holds.(She’ll have to return it to the family it rightfully belongs to on their way back.)Staring at its bottom, she thinks of home, of the planet Venus.What sort of warmth will the planet’s atmosphere offer her now?Will it be a stifling heat?

 

One day spent with him in a season that doesn’t belong to him and Venus suddenly seems a new person.Damn him for making her feel so very small when she is so very not, when she is a princess, a warrior, and a goddess.She glares at him as he rests against a tree just ahead.

 

Carefully, the blonde warrior sets down the cup.Then she reaches towards the ground, making sure his eyes are still closed, and she grabs two handfuls of snow.Venus packs them together and rolls the product between her palms.It’s just the right amount of smooth and round when she’s done.Then, with absolute perfect aim, she throws the snowball and hits him just below his left ear, so that when the projectile breaks on impact, pieces fall down the collar of his uniform.

 

She dissolves into laughter when he turns and she sees the incredulous look on his face.

 

For his part, Kunzite takes an embarrassingly long time (for the leader of the group of soldiers assigned directly to Earth’s king, anyway) to recover.

 

Venus ducks when he launches a snowball of his own.

 

It hits her anyway and she notices his smirk as she wipes the snow off her arm.

 

That is all it takes for a snowball fight to break out.And with both of them being formidable warriors, with years of battle experience, the fight is something quite magnificent to behold.Each of them successfully dodge just as many as they successfully peg the other with.They easily get creative and soon there’s almost as many snowballs in the air as there are snowflakes falling.

 

They do call a truce eventually, a tie.

 

Kunzite goes back to leaning against the tree, trying to get his heavy panting under control.Venus chooses to stay standing in the middle of the open area, also panting, but she’s smiling wide as she comes down from the adrenaline rush.

 

It’s quiet this late in the day.Even quieter, she thinks, with the snow muting the world around them.So she watches instead.

 

Kunzite notices her silence and he takes to observing her.He steps closer when she shows no signs of being interrupted.

 

Without warning, her tongue darts out, daring and curious, and she wants to taste the snow as it falls from the sky.Just as she does, he captures her lips, unable to resist tasting them.

 

The heat from his tongue against hers instantly melts the tiny snowflake that she had caught mere moments before he was upon her.

 

She closes her eyes and pushes back, putting pressure on his lips.

 

They’ve kissed before, their first one was one of the most passionate ones Venus has ever had in her life.They’ve had sneaky, chaste kisses in the darkened corners of the Moon Kingdom during some of his visits, accompanying Prince Endymion on diplomacy missions.She’s attacked him with sloppy, rushed kisses after successfully managing to get away from an occupied moon princess.And he’s drawn blood more than once amid kisses as the result of fierce arguments and fights. 

 

However, this kiss is slow; they take the time to breathe one another in.Their lips press together for stretched out moments before one of them briefly inhales, and then their tongues meet for a bit; then they start it all over again from a new angle.They take their time, even as time stops in the air around them.

 

It goes on for who knows how long, when eventually Venus realizes she can’t breathe.

 

But rather than the tight feeling she gets when she normally loses her breath, (like a punch to the gut does to her) this is a slow, drugged up feeling as each kiss-soaked breath leaves her.She lets them go, she wants to let them go. 

 

“Kunzite…” she sighs.It has become too much and she has to force the space open between them.Then she can breathe properly.

 

They both take this chance to catch their breath.The general and the goddess stare into one another’s eyes.

 

When she looks into Kunzite’s eyes, Venus sees them back at his manor, in front of a fire he’s magically stoked himself.She sees them getting more and more passionate as they get more and more tangled in one another.She sees herself waking the next morning from his bed while he continues to sleep right next to her.She sees the snow continue to fall just outside his window.

 

Kunzite gazes into Venus’ eyes and sees himself taking her by hand, all the way into his territory’s main city; he sees them arm in arm as he proudly walks straight into his home, showing all watching that he belongs to a goddess and a goddess belongs to him.He sees a night spent together with her reluctant to head back to the moon and her duties.He sees them finally revealing their relationship to their teams, and with the blessings of both of their leaders, going to the Queen of the Moon for hers.

 

Both of them look away before they can see a certain ceremony held in a castle that looks like it’s made of ice.

 

Without any further thought, the Shitennou leader surges forward once more for another kiss.This kiss is more ardent than the first and they clash energetically, to the point where Venus is tipped backwards and they fall to the ground.He continues kissing her from atop her, while the blonde warrior burrows into the snow to give herself a solid landing on which to give back as good as she got.Neither even hesitates a moment, or moves to stop, when Venus hears the call back to her duties.Instead, she kisses him even as she disappears from his arms in an orange swirl of her teleportation magic.

 

Kunzite stands back up once she is gone so that he can brush the snow from his uniform.(He may also need the time to catch his breath once more.)He turns back to the spot where they both were just lying to see that she has left behind the cloak that he gave her.When he picks it up, he sees that that is not all she has left behind.

 

He smirks at the perfect looking snow angel preserved within the white powder.A princess, a warrior, a leader, a goddess, and an angel: that feels just about right to him.

* * *

 

 

He’s only been awake for a few weeks, but he refuses to take it easy.The darkness isn’t going to get any more powerful if he just sits and waits, and neither is he.So, while his body may not be up for his strictest of physical regiments, he instead focuses on the magic that has lain dormant inside him for so long.And one day, he is going to use it to take down all who would oppose his mistress, all who would even try to stand in his way. 

 

Kunzite closes his eyes to center his focus right down to his fingertips.He breathes out in a breath of fog.Ice begins to form in his palms.But instead of making him feel powerful, he feels warm and nostalgic.The general frowns and the ice turns to a gruesome looking dagger.He holds it for a few minutes before he drops it to the ground, the magic shattering into millions of forgotten pieces.

 

* * *

 

Artemis is nagging her again as they walk down the street, and really, shouldn’t he be worried about someone fainting at the sight of a talking cat?But she’s easily ignoring him in favor of the glittering shop windows she passes.

 

Until she sees it.There’s something in this particular window that makes her come to a full blown stop.Artemis doesn’t even notice and keeps walking.Minako stares at the cozy, soft cloak draped over the mannequin with envy in her eyes, and sighs.She wonders if it’s as warm as she dreams.It is with extreme reluctance that she walks away from the store window, away from the taste of snow and impossible kisses.


End file.
